


Last Gasps - The Death and Life of Ser Galladon Lannister

by Whosdaboss4



Series: The Lannister Clan [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brienne misses Jaime, Brienne of Tarth is a good single mother, Brienne of Tarth is a real woman not a sexless robot, Family, Family Member Death, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Healthy Mother in law - daughter in law relationship, Loneliness, Marriage, Memories, Memories at the moment of death, Missing Father Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Tyrion misses Jaime, pregnancy loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: Ser Galladon Lannister (305 AC - 370 AC).   He was slain at the end of the Battle for Storm's End.  The uprising was started by a group of power hungry Stormlander lords claiming Gendry Baratheon was NOT lawfully legitimized since it was done by the Dragon Queen at the dawn of the Two Queens' War.   The Dragon Queen never fully took the throne and she was seen as a foreign invader.   Therefore, they said, Lord Gendry never had rights to be the Lord Paramount of the Stormlands; nor his children or grandchildren had rights.Those power hungry lords were either too afraid or too respectful of Lady Arya Baratheon (who outlived her husband) that they waited until shortly after her death to begin making their claims.   Lady Arya's children and grandchildren called their loyal banner men to help squash the uprising.Ser Galladon (along with his family and soldiers from Tarth) answered the call.   They won.  But Ser Galladon was mortally wounded during the battle.
Relationships: Galladon Lannister/Jeyne (Jeyney)Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth (mentioned - they are the roots of the family tree)
Series: The Lannister Clan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535765
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Last Gasps - The Death and Life of Ser Galladon Lannister

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven’t read the previous work in this series, basic info is Ser Galladon is Brienne of Tarth and Ser Jaime Lannister’s child. Please note: Ser Galladon’s memories are not necessarily in chronological order.

Blocky was leaning over me. 

“Hang on, Father!” he said. I could tell he was distressed. He has his grandmother’s eyes. They hide nothing. 

Blocky frantically looked over his shoulder. “Where’s the fucking Maester?” he shouted. His voice was raw.

“Blocky…” I tried to talk. 

I didn’t recognize my own voice. It was more of a gurgle. I tasted metal. Blood in my mouth and throat. It was hard to breathe. Alysa, my granddaughter leans over. Her eyes are wild and scared.

She screams, “No, no, no...Papa, no…” She looks over Blocky’s shoulder. She shrieks, “WHERE’S THE FUCKING MAESTER?”

I’m dying. I know. Fuck! 

I look at Alysa.. I tried to raise my hand to calm her. This will be her last memory of me. Fuck! My eldest grandchild… Gods help her…

When you know you are about to die, you consider all your biggest regrets. In an instant. My regrets:

GASP!

No regrets. No regrets.

GASP!

One regret. Ser Jaime. Father. Why?

GASP!

Me and Jeyney. Honeymoon. Casterly Rock. Portrait of Father in a Great Hall.

Jeyney said, ”Your father was very handsome.”

I said, “Yes and what of it?”

She said, “And look at me. A simple Northern girl married to the son of the great Ser Jaime Lannister.” She cupped my arse, then ran down the hall giggling.

I chased her. “A simple Northern girl indeed…”I said.

GASP!

Later that night. After Midnight. Staring at Father’s Portrait. 

Thinking. Why? Why did he leave Mumma? 

I said, “You weren’t so fucking great?” 

“I’ll be better. I won’t leave my woman. Not for anything or anyone. Fuck you, Kingslayer!” I said.

GASP!

Uncle Tyrion is there. Suddenly. Looking angry. At me.

He said, “What the fuck do you know about any of it, boy? Just because your balls have dropped and you’re fucking doesn’t mean you understand anything.”

I got angry. Disrespectful. “And fuck you too, Lord Lannister.”

He motioned me to lean down to his level. I did. He smacked me. HARD. 

Jeyney and I left Casterly Rock the next morning.

GASP!

I didn’t talk to Uncle Tyrion. For 2 years. Mumma asked why. I didn’t tell her. Neither did Uncle Tyrion. Mumma hated it. Mumma said I inherited her stubbornness. To my detriment.

GASP!

First memory. The Red Keep. Mumma in the window. Sunlight. She looked like an angel. She sighed.

She mumbled, “Jaime…”

I said, “Who’s Jaime, Mumma?”

She turned and wiped her eyes and smiled at me. “Hello, my love. Come here.” I did.

She picked me up. Cuddled me.

GASP!

Uncle Tyrion. Tower of the Hand. Red Keep. Uncle Tyrion’s eyes were red. 

He saw me peeping from behind the door of his office.

He said, “Come here, my boy.” I did. 

He tilted his head. 

He said, “You’re going to look just like your father…”

GASP!

Up and down, catch! Up and down, catch! Up and down, catch!

I was being tossed in the air by a big, big man. He looks like Mumma.

Mumma said, “Father, please be careful.”

The big, big man said, “Starlight, let me enjoy my grandson.”

Up and down, catch! Up and down, catch! Up and down, catch!

GASP!

First time I noticed Jeyne. Winterfell. I was 12. She was 9. 

She was sparing with Ser Podrick. Her father.

She was good. 

GASP!

WHACK! Sparring with Mumma. WHACK! She caught me on my shoulder with a wooden sword.

She said, “Gally, you can’t grunt before every strike. Your opponent will learn your tells and then they’ll defeat you.”

GASP!

I was 11. Looked for Mumma. Looked everywhere. It was midday. Her chambers were the last place to look. 

I heard noises. I rushed into her chamber. 

Grunts. Groans. Her bed. A broad hairy back. Black hair. Ser Endrew? Rutting.

Mumma’s pale hands on his back. 

Mumma’s shocked face peering from around the hairy back.

She screamed, “Gally, go to your chambers. I’ll be there in a moment.”

GASP!

Minutes later. 

Mumma and I sat on my bed. I couldn’t look at her.

She said, “Look at me, son.” I did. Reluctantly.

She said, “Do you have questions?”

I asked, “Will Ser Endrew become my stepfather?”

She answered, “No. There’s only one man I have ever been in love with. Your father.” 

I asked, “Why then?”

She sighed. She said, “Your father’s been gone a long time. It can be lonely. You’ll understand someday. I hope you never have to live it, though.”

Then she said, “Don’t barge into my chambers without knocking.”

GASP!

At Winterfell. Three days before my wedding. Looked for Mumma.

At a turn in a hall near Mumma’s chamber, I heard Tormund. He said, “You’re still so lovely, Big Woman. Come back to the real North with me. Your boy is grown…”

Mumma said, “No. And if you call me Big Woman again, I’ll gut you like a fish…”

He said, “Brienne…how about just while you’re here?”

Silence for a moment.

Mumma whispered, “Come on then, be quick about it…”

GASP!

Next time I noticed Jeyne. Tarth. I was 18. She was 15. She was beautiful. Tall. Raven hair. Ice blue eyes. She had gotten tits. And hips. I wanted her.

Our eyes met. She grinned. My heart almost stopped.

She said, “Well met, SER Galladon!”

I couldn’t speak.

Mumma and Queen Sansa looked at each other and smirked.

Ser Podrick looked both amused and disturbed.

GASP!

Gods, please help my Jeyney when she gets the raven. I’m dying. 

GASP!

Casterly Rock. Standing vigil for Uncle Tyrion. Thank you, Uncle. You were the father I didn’t have. I love you.

I hope you see Father again.

GASP!

The night before I left Casterly Rock. After we placed Uncle Tyrion in the crypt.

The Portrait of Father in the Great Hall.

I said, “Father...I hope you and Uncle are together now. He was good to me, even when I wasn’t the best nephew. He didn’t die with a belly full of wine with a young girl’s mouth around his cock...” I chuckled. 

I continued, “It was a heart ailment. It was quick...I guess I’m the Lannister patriarch now. I have 10 children. Gods, it’s a lot. But it’s a good life. And my wife...she’s beautiful and smart and feisty and much more than I deserve. She and Mumma love each other…”

I sat down under the portrait and kept talking. To my father. About everything. About nothing. Just talking.

GASP!

Blocky at the dock at Lannisport. He’s nervous.

He said, “I don’t know how to be a Lord. I’m a Knight.”

I said, “You do. You’ve helped me and Mumma for years.”

He said, “I don’t know anything about the Westerlands...Casterly Rock…”

I said, “You will do fine, son.”

He did.

GASP!

Mumma was dying. My Mumma. Sweet, strong Mumma. I love you, Mumma. Thank you, Mumma.

Let me hold your hand. You’re not alone. I’m here. It’s alright.

Jeyney was on the other side of the bed. Held Mumma’s other hand. Jeyney wept.

I hope you see Father again.

Tell him I missed him

GASP!

Jeyney came into the armoury. So young and beautiful. She smiled. So bright.

“I’m with child,” she said.

GASP!

Late. Dark. In bed. A scream. Jeyne sitting up in bed. Blood pooled underneath her. So much blood.

The cub was lost. 

GASP!

Next year. Little Podrick was born. I was a father. Jeyney was a mother. The Maester said he was a big block of a babe. We started calling him Blocky.

I caught Mumma holding him in his nursery. Cooing. Whispering.

“Jaime, my love...we are grandparents. He’s a big, big, beautiful boy...”

GASP!

Our wedding. At Winterfell. Jeyney walked into the Godswood on Ser Podrick’s arm.

She was so so so beautiful.

She was mine.

GASP!

Our first night as man and wife.

We were nervous.

She said, “So what do we first, Husband?”

I said, “Uncle Tyrion told me about some things. Let’s try that.”

She smiled.

It was. It was. It was. Wonderful.

GASP!

Year after Blocky was born.. Our twins were born. Brienne the Younger and Sansa the Younger. My first daughters.

Mumma said, ”It’s too confusing.”

Jeyney said, “I want my girls named after two great women…”

I nodded.

Mumma blinked away tears.

GASP!

Blocky holding his first child, Alysa. Jeyney and I were in awe of her. Beautiful, beautiful. 

Mumma was smitten. 

She was proudly telling everyone, “I’m a great-grandmother…”. Then described our beautiful Alysa.

GASP!

Ser Alysa Lannister, my granddaughter, became the 2nd female Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. 

Mumma was getting frail.

I told her the news. She smiled, but she didn’t open her eyes.

GASP!

Our baby girl, Alysanne was betrothed. She was moving to Essos. Jeyney has angry. 

She said, “She doesn’t have to go…she’s my baby...Gally...”

I said, “She loves the boy...be happy for her...”

She said, “No, she just wants to please her Father by marrying...”

Mumma walked into the room.

I said, “So is she your baby or my daddy’s girl...

Mumma said, “Enough of this… she’s a woman grown. It’s neither of your decision…”

Jeyney said, “All due respect, Ser Mum, you’ve never had to lose anyone...Gally’s always been here with you...”

Mumma glared at Jeyney. Mumma said, “I’ve never lost anyone??? No, you’ve never had to lose anyone...Your husband, Gally, has always been here with YOU.”

Mumma stalked out of the room.

Jeyney went white and covered her mouth. Tears sprung into her eyes and she rushed after Mumma.

She called after Mumma as she left the room, “Oh, Ser Mum. That was unworthy and not what I meant…forgive me…”

GASP!

That night. Jeyney came into our chamber. She disrobed and got into our bed.

We fucked and fucked and fucked.

She said, “I hate it. Our baby so far away. But it is what’s to be. And I love you Ser Galladon Lannister.”

I kissed her forehead. And we fucked again.

GASP!

Jeyney on the bed in our bedchamber. Sobbing. 

The scroll on the bed.

Ser Podrick had died. A bad fever took him.

GASP!

At the Sept in Storm’s End. Lord Gendry was gone. 

Aunt Arya looked lost but stoic. She held onto her youngest child, Ser Catelyn.

She passed me while leaving the Sept. She put her hand on my cheek. She tried to smile.

GASP!

At Winterfell. A sennight after our wedding. Before we left for our honeymoon.

Sat around the Great Hearth.

Mumma, Uncle Tyrion, Queen Sansa, Ser Podrick, Lord Gendry, Lady Arya, Tormund ,my new good sister Robin and new good brothers Robb and Theon.

Mumma was drunk. Everyone was drunk. 

Mumma stood up. Reserved Mumma.

She said, “Gally, this is the room where your father knighted me. Oh, he was glorious…”

I knew where it happened. She told me many times before.

Uncle Tyrion raised his cup. He said, “Yes, he was…”. 

Queen Sansa and Tormund both snorted at the same time. 

Uncle Tyrion looked at them each, “You two still pissy...after all this time…”

Silence. Then everyone laughed.

GASP!

Our children and grandchildren met Jeyney and I at Storm’s End. 

Lady Arya Baratheon, the Hero of the Long Night, was gone. Except for Queen Sansa, that generation was all gone.

GASP!

We were all back on Tarth. In the Great Hall. 

Looked around the table.

Our children and grandchildren were there. Eating. Drinking. Laughing.

Jeyney was at the other end of the table. Head thrown back. Laughing. So beautiful.

The Maester came in with Tommen in tow, “My Lord, there’s an urgent raven from Storm’s End…”

GASP!

Docking at Storm’s End. Ser Catelyn stood. Angry.

Her son, Ser Tully, at her back. Angry.

She said, “Gally, those fuckers didn’t even wait until Mother’s body got cold before they started this shit. Father was legitimized. I don’t give a shit if WAS by the dead Dragon. We are Baratheons. We’ve been Baratheons for decades.”

I said, “Kitty, we’ll make quick work of these usurpers…”

She said, “We’ll crush them under foot…”

GASP! GASP! GASP!

It is the end.

Blocky is cursing and crying. It’s dark. 

Alysa cries out, “NO, Please, Grandfather… Don’t leave us…”

I say. Or I think it. “LOVE LOVE LOVE.”

Then quiet. So quiet. Peaceful.

Then light. Warmth.

“Gally, my love...Come!”

It is Mumma. Light and Beauty. 

“Come!”

I follow. Then there is a man. Tenderness and Strength 

Father. My Father. His hand reaches for mine.

“My boy, my sweet boy.”

It’s alright now.


End file.
